El Nuevo Director
by Star Knight 80
Summary: Ha llegado a Hogwarts un nuevo Director. Crossover Harry Potter x Dilbert


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen respectivamente a JK Rowling y a Scott Adams.

**EL NUEVO DIRECTOR**

**Por Starknight**

Faltaban pocos días para el nuevo inicio de clases. McGonagall caminaba presurosa por los pasillos del castillo Hogwarts, sus pasos resonando fuertemente hacia el Gran Comedor, donde se realizaría una reunión de vital importancia para los profesores: la elección del nuevo director.

En cuanto llegó, los profesores que asistieron esperaban sentados en una de las mesas del alumnado (¿Cuál, no tenía importancia). La profesora Trelawney miraba insistentemente en su bola de cristal para buscar una posible solución astral a la elección del director; el profesor Flitwick acomodaba algunos libros para poder sentarse y alcanzar a duras penas la mesa; el profesor Slughorn, impaciente y temeroso por los terribles acontecimientos, se secaba constantemente un sudor inexistente con un pañuelo; la profesora Sprout miraba con mucho interés la mesa, y Hagrid, luego de ayudar a Flitwick a subirse a los libros, al sentarse a su lado casi lo hace volar por los aires. No todos los profesores se encontraban presentes, pero por lo menos, podría informarles acerca de la comunicación del Ministerio.

McGonagall se sentó a la cabecera de la mesa, y luego de tomar un poco de aire, comenzó a hablar.

Hace poco…

¡El nuevo director llegará a hacer grandes cambios en el colegio, que revolucionaran a toda la comunidad mágica! – exclamó de pronto Trelawney, señalando con un dedo huesudo su bola de cristal.

¡Ya basta por favor! – le recriminó McGonagall. Luego de recuperar la compostura, prosiguió – Hace poco recibí una notificación del Ministerio de Magia, comunicándonos que debido a las circunstancias, no pueden esperar a que tomemos una decisión para elegir al nuevo director del colegio, asi que se tomaron… la libertad – enfatizó en "libertad". – de elegir a un nuevo director.

¡Eso es inaudito! – exclamó Hagrid, dando un puñetazo en la mesa, haciendo sobresaltar a todos los presentes – Dumbledore no puede ser reemplazado con un simple papeleo.

El ministerio se toma demasiadas libertades últimamente – se quejó Flitwick – Primero vino Dolores Umbridge, después la inhabilitación política de Dumbledore… ahora falta que el nuevo director sea el propio Scrimgeour.

¿Entonces a quién eligieron? – intervino Slughorn.

McGonagall, apenas arrugando su ya severo rostro, continuó.

Se trata de uno de los más importantes directores de organización que pudieron hallar. – fue todo lo que dijo.

Eso no nos dice nada, profesora McGonagall – intervino Sprout, levantando la mirada – Necesitamos saber quién ocupará el puesto de Dumbledore, y por qué.

Un estallido y una cortina de humo hicieron sobresaltar a todos los presentes. Era Dobby.

Dobby quiere avisarles que el enviado del Ministerio de Magia acaba de llegar. Dobby lo puede traer enseguida.

Ya hacía ademán para retirarse cuando McGonagall decidió buscarlo ella misma, diciéndole a Dobby que volviera a la cocina. Pasó un rato (una eternidad, según los profesores) hasta que regresó a la puerta del Gran Comedor. Los profesores, al notar quién la acompañaba, no pudieron evitar compartir miradas de sorpresa.

Estaba acompañada de un perro pequeño, blanco, rechoncho… ¿y con anteojos?

Profesores, les presento a Dogbert… nuestro nuevo director.

Dogbert se dirigió directamente a la cabecera de la mesa, y luego de acomodarse, se dirigió a sus nuevos subordinados.

Me llamo Dogbert, como bien les hicieron saber hace segundos, y soy asesor en jefe de organización empresarial, elegido como nuevo director de este colegio por parte de su ministerio. Hubieran elegido a alguien más dispuesto a hacer este trabajo, pero como no hay nadie con la suficiente capacidad intelectual para organizar una cita con el odontólogo en una agenda, me han llamado a mi para hacer este trabajo.

De inmediato, le ordenó a los elfos domésticos (que como siempre, aparecían en el momento más oportuno) que le trajeran un pizarrón blanco y un marcador. En cuanto los tuvo, comenzó a escribir.

En primer lugar, deben pensar que ya no pueden elegir a cualquier muchacho a formar parte del estudiantado debido a la situación que están afrontando, así que me tomé la libertad de organizar un nuevo sistema de elección – se quitó los lentes, y luego de limpiarlos con su aliento y un pañuelo, prosiguió – Ustedes ya no pueden depender de un simple sombrero de tela para enviar a sus estudiantes a una determinada casa, así que diseñé un nuevo sistema de entrevistas en base a tests de orientación vocacional a fin de observar con mayor claridad cuales son las aptitudes requeridas para cada casa.

¡Pero es un sacrilegio! – exclamó Trelawney. – El Sombrero Seleccionador siempre ha sido confiable durante casi once siglos.

Mayor razón para darle su pensión de jubilación – concluyó Dogbert. – Bien, como les iba diciendo, una vez que los estudiantes sean organizados en sus respectivas casas – comenzó a escribir en el pizarrón – comenzaremos a otorgarles una serie de tareas de acuerdo a la casa donde se encuentre. Los Gryffindors y los Hufflepuffs son valerosos y trabajan siempre duro, por los que ellos pueden ser interdependientes en la organización de los trabajos prácticos que el resto de los estudiantados deben realizar si quieren aprobar. Y luego, los Ravenclaws y Slytherin, al ser inteligentes unos y otros astutos, se encargaran de organizar las evaluaciones teóricas para los demás.

¿Donde queda el papel de los profesores, señor Dogbert? – estalló McGonagall, pero manteniendo su firme lugar.

Hoy en día, se ha demostrado que las personas de más sabiduría, a la hora de hablar, lo hacen con un lenguaje enrevesado, por lo que ahora solo se convertirán en los tutores de cada estudiante y evaluarán los avances que los alumnos tengan en sus respectivas evaluaciones. Después escribirán un informe aburrido de sus logros maquillados con números que de seguro no podré entender para tratar de convencerme de que hacen un buen trabajo, y después les daré mi visto bueno. ¿Preguntas?

Todo el mundo quedó en silencio.

Bien, en ese caso, me retiro a preparar mi carta al Ministerio para que me asignen la dirección de una editorial de libros de texto mágicos, para subvalorizar el trabajo de los investigadores sencillamente porque tengo ganas. Espero el primer informe luego de la selección.

Sin voltear a ver a los sorprendidos profesores, Dogbert abandonó el Gran Comedor, rumbo a ocupar su silla de director.


End file.
